


ENCEINTE

by CelineAlba



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 14:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15887487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelineAlba/pseuds/CelineAlba
Summary: Fic écrite il y a plusieurs années, quand nous avons appris que Megan Boone était enceinte et avant qu'on sache s'ils allaient s'en servir dans la série.Donc, voilà, Liz est enceinte et ne se rappelle plus comment ! ("Dis, Raymond, comment on fait les bébés ?") C'est une histoire de beuverie sur un porte-conteneur et ses conséquences. Dois-je vous en dire davantage ?





	ENCEINTE

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER : Je m'adjuge la responsabilité de mes délires, de mes pensées, de mes déviances, tout en regrettant de ne pas posséder les personnages qui ont font l'essence. Ils appartiennent à SONY....et à leurs créateurs. Aussi. 
> 
> PS : si quelqu'un a gardé la version anglaise de cette fic, ce serait gentil de me la renvoyer car je crains de l'avoir égarée. Oups.

 

Quelques semaines plus tôt, Liz avait commencé à avoir des nausées matinales. Elle avait d'abord pensé que c'était lié au stress de cette nouvelle vie de nomade, de fuite permanente où sauver sa peau était crucial. Mais dans les jours qui suivirent, les nausées étaient toujours présentes alors que Red et elle s'accordaient 2 jours d'une pause bien méritée, loin de toute agitation. Il avait été si gentil et prévenant avec elle, tout le temps de leur cavale. Si gentil. Ils fuyaient ensemble depuis presque 4 mois maintenant et elle avait peu à peu appris à mieux le connaître et l'apprécier sous un jour différent. Il lui montrait des facettes de lui qu'elle n'aurait pas forcément soupçonnées, il lui livrait quelques confidences parfois aussi. Et elle l'écoutait passionnément. Il aurait pu lui réciter le bottin qu'elle l'aurait tout autant écouté. Sa voix avait toujours été ce qu'elle aimait le plus en lui. Et sa bouche. Mais c'était un autre débat.

Suite à ses nausées matinales, elle était allée dans une pharmacie pour acheter un test de grossesse. Peu convaincue de prime abord que cela fut nécessaire car elle n'avait pas eu de relation sexuelle depuis 4 mois, depuis la veille de…la fin de son ancienne vie. Si elle avait été enceinte suite à cela, elle l'aurait su depuis longtemps. Mais, par acquis de conscience, elle avait acheté le test sans en parler à Red.

Le test s'avéra positif. Ô mystère de la nature ! Puis elle se rappela qu'un soir, deux mois auparavant, sur le porte-containers, elle et Red avaient beaucoup bu. Beaucoup. Ils étaient sortis, il lui avait dit les plus belles choses qu'il ne lui ait jamais dites et ensuite, de retour à l'intérieur, ils avaient bu. Sans doute de trop car ils se réveillèrent le matin sans le moindre souvenir de la nuit passée. Enfin elle n'en avait aucun. Elle s'était seulement réveillée allongée sur le canapé, Red à ses côtés, tous les deux débraillés mais pas nus.

Se pouvait-il qu'ils aient fait… ?

Elle aurait aimé lui en parler mais n'en eut pas l'opportunité. Rapidement, les choses se compliquèrent quand Red fut enlevé par les « Rois de l'autoroute », comme ils se faisaient appeler. Puis, quand, pour le libérer, elle dut céder la mallette magique de Red. Et enfin, quand Ressler la captura et l'enferma dans la cage du Bureau de Poste. Le lendemain, elle fit un malaise. C'est ainsi que ses anciens collègues apprirent qu'elle était enceinte. Hélas pour elle, Red n'était pas là.

Cependant, il intervint rapidement pour la faire libérer de façon...comment dire…spectaculairement tranquille. Une simple embuscade du fourgon qui la transférait devant le Juge et, sans le moindre mort à déplorer (certains auraient quand même des jours de congés maladie pour blessures diverses), elle était libre et, mieux que ça, elle était de nouveau avec lui.

Saine, sauve et anxieuse.

Il l'amena dans un appartement cossu mais pas très grand, avec 2 chambres, un salon, une cuisine et une seule salle de bain.

\- Je n'ai pas pu trouver quelque chose de mieux pour ce soir. Pardon.

\- Vous plaisantez ? C'est le Palais de Versailles comparé à ce que j'ai vécu ces derniers jours !

\- Avec tout ça, je ne vous ai pas demandé comment cela s'était passé. Ca va ?

\- Je vais beaucoup mieux maintenant mais ce ne fut pas facile d'être là-bas, avec mes anciens collègues dont certains me regardaient comme si j'étais un monstre.

\- Je me souviens de l'effet que ça fait, oui. Mais vous prendrez bientôt votre revanche, Lizzie. Vous réintégrez le FBI avec les honneurs, qui plus est.

\- A ce propos, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire. Je voulais vous en parler avant mais vous êtes parti sans dire au-revoir l'autre jour.

\- Vous n'avez pas fait mieux.

Il souriait. Elle aussi. Puis elle redevint sérieuse.

\- Vous m'avez manqué.

\- Vous aussi.

Il se rapprocha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Il le fallait car il en avait besoin et il sentait qu'elle souffrait de quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas. Elle se blottit naturellement contre son torse et commença timidement à parler.

\- Red…vous vous souvenez de la nuit sur le porte-container ?

\- Nous avons beaucoup bu, ça je m'en souviens.

\- Et rien d'autre ?

\- Non. Pourquoi ? J'ai loupé quelque chose ?

\- Nous avons manifestement tous les deux loupé quelque chose.

\- De quoi vous souvenez-vous ?

\- De rien. Par contre, j'en ai gardé un souvenir.

\- Comment ça ?

Elle s'écarta de lui pour pouvoir le regarder en face. Elle lut dans ses yeux une totale confusion. Alors elle lui prit la main.

\- Je suis enceinte de 9 semaines.

\- Impossible !

\- J'ai fait un test et j'ai eu la confirmation pendant ma captivité. J'ai fait un malaise. Enceinte de 9 semaines et 2 jours. C'est-à-dire…

\- ….depuis la nuit dans le container.

\- Oui.

Il lâcha sa main et commença à arpenter le salon de long en large.

\- Bon, et vous êtes absolument sûre à 100% d'être enceinte et de l'être depuis ce jour-là.

\- Red, aucun doute n'est possible. J'attends NOTRE enfant. Pas celui du Saint-Esprit, même si…n'ayant aucun souvenir de comment nous avons fait pour le concevoir…

\- Je ne connais qu'une seule façon de concevoir un enfant, Elisabeth. Du moins sans assistance médicale.

\- Ce qui veut dire…

\- Que nous avons couché ensemble et que nous n'en gardons aucun souvenir ! Alors ça, cela ne m'était encore jamais arrivé ! Bon sang !

Il envoya promener la corbeille de papiers d'un coup de pied rageur et reprit :

\- Vous vous rendez compte de ce que cela signifie ?

\- Que nous allons avoir un enfant ensemble.

\- Et c'est tout ce que cela vous fait ?

\- Calmez-vous, s'il vous plait.

\- Que je me calme ? Lizzie, dois-je vous rappeler dans quelle situation nous sommes l'un et l'autre ? Vous pensez que mettre au monde un enfant dans ces conditions est une bonne idée ?

\- Hey, je vous rappelle quant à moi que je ne l'ai pas fait exprès ! Que nous étions deux ce soir-là ! Je n'ai pas choisi d'être enceinte !

\- Vous ne prenez pas la pilule ?

\- Je n'ai plus de raison de la prendre depuis quelques mois. Et vous, vous ne mettez jamais de préservatif ?

Il se mit à ricaner.

\- Nous aurions eu l'un et l'autre des problèmes pour le mettre, vous ne croyez pas ?

Cela ne la fit pas rire. Elle visualisait ses mains sur le sexe de Red et perdit un instant le fil de la discussion. Il reprit :

\- Toujours est-il que vous avez choisi de le garder.

\- En effet.

\- Sans m'en parler.

\- Je le fais maintenant. Et je ne vous demande rien. Je vous fais seulement part de ma grossesse parce que, dans peu de temps, elle sera visible. Si vous ne voulez pas de cet enfant, soit, je ferai sans vous. Mais ne m'engueulez pas pour une chose que nous avons faite tous les deux. Sciemment ou pas, nous l'avons faite. Et dans quelques mois, la conséquence de notre beuverie insensée poussera son premier cri. Avec ou sans vous à nos côtés.

\- Comme vous dites, cette situation est insensée.

Il alla se servir un verre…d'eau fraîche. L'alcool, pour l'instant, était fortement déconseillé. Il réfléchit. Primo, qui était au courant ?

\- Vous dites avoir fait un malaise quand vous étiez dans la cage. Est-ce que d'autres personnes sont au courant de votre état ?

\- Hélas oui. Mais Ress m'a promis de ne pas ébruiter les choses. Ca reste entre Aram, Ressler et nous.

\- C'est déjà ça. J'ai confiance en eux, malgré nos différences de méthodes. Je sais qu'ils ne feront jamais rien qui puisse vous mettre en danger.

\- Je sais, oui.

\- Et vous voulez vraiment garder l'enfant ?

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi ?

Elle se leva à son tour et s'approcha de lui tout en le fixant bien droit dans les yeux. Elle devait oublier sa pudeur naturelle et sa peur de lui dire des choses qui pourraient l'éloigner d'elle. Elle trancha en faveur de la vérité. La vérité toute nue.

\- Parce qu'il est de vous.

Il encaissa l'aveu et se demanda en quoi le fait de porter son enfant pouvait être une bonne chose.

\- Ecoutez, Lizzie, là de suite, je ne sais pas comment réagir. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que nous ayons à affronter ça.

\- Jamais ?

Il la regarda en biais, fit rouler sa langue sur ses lèvres et répondit, mal à l'aise :

\- Pas comme ça, non. Je serai là pour vous, cela va de soi, mais vous ne m'en voudrez pas si je prends le temps de digérer la nouvelle ?

\- Non, bien sûr, je comprends. J'ai eu du mal aussi, au début. Je refusais même l'évidence.

\- Et maintenant ?

\- Je l'accepte. Pas le choix.

Il acquiesça de la tête.

\- Pour l'heure, je vais réfléchir à tête reposée, seul. D'accord ?

\- Comme vous voulez. Bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit.

Une fois sous sa douche, il essaya de se concentrer sur ce fameux soir et rien ne lui vint. Rien. Alors il partit se coucher. Il ferma les yeux et c'est là que des flashs lui apparurent devant les yeux : une certaine partie du corps de Liz. Ses mains sur ses seins. Sa bouche sur elle. Leurs baisers. Il voulait se souvenir de tout. Il continua à se concentrer sur ces flashs mais tout se mélangeait aux innombrables fantasmes qu'il avait eus au fil du temps. Cependant, au cours de la nuit, il se réveilla en sursaut. Il se souvenait !

**_ 9 semaines et 2 jours plus tôt, sur le porte-container…. _ **

\- Quand je te regarde, c'est ce que je vois. Je vois le chemin du retour chez moi.

Elle s'était tournée vers lui, se demandant exactement ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Et ce tutoiement subit, intime, cette voix si douce, envoûtante, sensuelle, elle ne comprenait plus. Il avait bu une gorgée de son Cognac et lui avait pris doucement la main.

\- Tu es mon étoile polaire, Lizzie.

\- Vous…je ne comprends pas, Red.

\- Pas vous, tu. Nous sommes seuls ici et cette conversation se passe entre nous deux, Raymond et Elisabeth, sous un ciel étoilé.

\- Je ne vous…te…soupçonnais pas de romantisme.

\- J'accorde mes pensées à cette soirée particulière. Tu as besoin de moi en ce moment et j'ai besoin de toi, tout le temps. C'est aussi simple que cela.

\- Besoin comment et pourquoi faire ?

Il l'avait guidée de nouveau à l'intérieur en la sentant frissonner. Là, il s'était resservi un verre.

\- Tu en veux un autre ?

\- Volontiers, oui.

C'est ainsi qu'ils avaient commencé à faire un sort au Cognac. Et pas seulement !

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- Mieux. Merci.

\- Je te promets que tu iras de mieux en mieux. Au fil des jours, tu apprendras à contrôler tes peurs et tes colères, tes frustrations. Tu appréhenderas peu à peu le monde qui t'entoure de façon différente, faisant attention aux plus petits détails et guettant sans cesse le meilleur moment pour agir.

\- Tu resteras près de moi ?

\- Je n'ai jamais rien voulu d'autre.

\- Je dois bien admettre que tu aies une certaine constance sur ce plan.

\- Je sais seulement ce que je veux, pourquoi je le veux et comment je le veux.

\- Et tu veux quoi ?

\- Ton bonheur.

Ils s'étaient tus et avaient longuement siroté leurs breuvages en se rapprochant sensiblement l'un de l'autre. Deux verres plus tard, ils étaient côte à côte sur le divan. Elle était totalement tournée vers lui et lui vers elle. Tenant son verre dans une main, il avait passé son bras autour de ses épaules et elle s'était naturellement laissée aller à reposer contre son torse.

\- On est bien comme ça, hein ?

\- Tu es très confortable.

\- Je ne suis pas certain que cela soit un compliment.

\- C'en est un. J'ai toujours aimé être dans tes bras. Je m'y sens en sécurité, chez moi.

Alors il avait souri béatement, l'alcool rendant ses défenses de moins en moins opérationnelles.

Deux verres encore plus tard, il n'y avait plus de Cognac. Alors Red s'était levé difficilement pour ouvrir la bouteille de vieux whisky qu'il ne gardait que pour les grandes occasions. Il était revenu sur le divan et Liz s'était illico collée à lui.

Il avait commencé à caresser un bras pendant que, d'une main, elle faisait des allers et retours sur sa cuisse.

\- Ta main sur ma cuisse compte aller plus haut ?

\- Et ta main sur mon bras compte rester sage, peut-être ?

\- Mes mains ne sont jamais sages en compagnie d'une femme magnifique qui me caresse la cuisse.

\- Je ne suis pas magnifique.

\- A mes yeux, si. Comment puis-je te le prouver ?

Elle avait déposé sa main plus haut sur sa cuisse. Ils n'étaient plus que murmures et souffles courts.

\- Si je remonte encore un peu, je pense que tu n'auras plus besoin de me le prouver.

\- Si tu remontes encore un peu ta main, la mienne va naviguer plus au sud ouest de ton bras.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

Il le lui avait montré en laissant sa main légèrement au-dessous de son sein droit.

\- Tu es descendu trop au sud, matelot.

\- Toi aussi.

Elle avait donc mis sa main sur cette partie de son anatomie qui tendait son pantalon de toile.

\- La preuve est faite, je crois, que je ne te laisse pas insensible.

\- Grand Dieu, non ! Tu en doutais vraiment ?

\- Tu n'as jamais rien fait pour me séduire.

\- Je n'arrête pas de t'envoyer des signaux !

\- Mais tu ne tentes rien.

\- Tu veux que je me montre plus…entreprenant ?

Plutôt que de lui répondre, elle avait pris sa main dans la sienne et l'avait guidée sur son sein.

\- Regarde-moi, Raymond. Tu vois ce que je veux ?

\- Oui. Mais…

\- Mais ?

\- Nous avons trop bu, tous les deux. J'aimerais être en pleine possession de tous mes moyens pour te satisfaire pleinement.

\- Il semblerait que tu n'aies pas trop à t'en faire pour ça.

\- Lizzie, je crois surtout que nous ne devrions pas faire ça. Ce n'est pas bien.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu vas le regretter demain. Et m'en vouloir. Et tu auras raison. Je refuse de profiter de ta faiblesse, ce soir.

\- Ray, le fait d'avoir un peu trop bu ne fait qu'éliminer les barrières qui m'arrêtent le reste du temps. L'alcool révèle ce que je veux vraiment. Et c'est toi que je veux. Ce soir, ici.

Il s'était écarté d'elle un instant, pour tenter de se recomposer une attitude. Il en avait profité pour vider son énième verre. Elle en avait profité pour en faire de même. Il les avait resservi encore mais n'avait pas essayé de se relever. Sa tête commençait à tourner. Il avait regardé Liz qui ne semblait pas au mieux non plus mais qui avait un sourire sensuel sur les lèvres. Alors il s'était de nouveau rapproché d'elle avec la ferme intention de l'embrasser.

Elle l'avait pris au dépourvu en allant au devant de lui et avait pris sa bouche. Il n'en demandait pas tant.

Toute la passion qu'ils avaient contenu depuis…trop longtemps avait alors surgi et il n'y eut plus de verres à boire, plus rien d'autre que des mains qui se caressaient partout, le bruit des zip des fermetures éclair qu'on descendait, des halètements, des onomatopées, et le bruit distinctif de deux corps qui se collent, s'ajustent et se tamponnent l'un, l'autre dans un accouplement sauvage. Ils ne s'étaient même pas déshabillés ! Seules leurs mains caressaient les zones érogènes sous les chemises. Elle avait ouvert son pantalon, était allée chercher son sexe, l'avait ramené à elle, l'avait embrassé. Il avait mis sa main dans sa culotte, fouillant, cherchant, pénétrant, léchant ses doigts, puis avait fait descendre son pantalon et sa culotte pour pouvoir la goûter. Elle avait eu son premier orgasme alors qu'il avait sa tête entre ses cuisses. Il l'avait laissée reprendre un peu ses esprits avant qu'elle ne se décide à lui prodiguer des caresses analogues. Mais il ne l'avait pas laissée faire trop longtemps, lui relevant la tête pour l'embrasser. Elle l'avait ensuite guidé en elle et ils avaient fait l'amour. D'abord sur le divan puis sur le sol, une chaise, contre le « mur », sur la table. L'alcool n'avait finalement pas eu raison de ses facultés. Quand ils s'étaient enfin laissé aller à la jouissance finale, elle avait poussé un cri de plaisir non feint. Il avait eu un râle similaire. Ils étaient restés encastrés l'un dans l'autre un moment avant qu'il ne se retire et qu'elle ne remette de l'ordre dans sa tenue. Elle avait renfilé sa culotte et son pantalon rapidement et ils s'étaient endormis l'un contre l'autre sur ce divan, seul témoin de leur unique nuit ensemble.

**_ Retour au présent….. _ **

Red se leva et se prit la tête dans les mains. Tout lui revenait maintenant avec une incroyable force, jusque dans les moindres détails. En passant sa langue sur ses lèvres, il se souvint même du goût de Liz. Son boxer était tendu au maximum. Il fallait qu'il la voie. Maintenant. Alors il se rendit dans sa chambre. Elle dormait. Elle était belle. Si belle.

Il s'approcha d'elle doucement et déposa un baiser sur son front. Elle bougea un peu en grognant. Cela le fit sourire.

\- Lizzie.

\- Mmm…

Il déposa un autre baiser sur son nez cette fois, puis sur ses joues, en laissant sa main venir caresser son épaule nue qui dépassait de la couette.

\- Lizzie…

Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux pour découvrir le visage de Red à quelques centimètres du sien. Elle crut aussitôt qu'il y avait un problème.

\- On doit partir ?

\- Non, tout va bien. C'est juste que…je me souviens de notre nuit ensemble.

Elle se redressa et lui offrit une vue plongeante sur son décolleté. Il reprit dans un sourire :

\- Je me souviens d'avoir posé mes mains sur ces seins superbes. Je me souviens de tout ce que nous avons fait, tous les deux. Comment ai-je pu oublier ?

\- J'aimerais partager ces souvenirs, voyez-vous.

\- Je peux te raconter.

\- Te ?

\- Lizzie, nous allons avoir un enfant ensemble, nous avons fait l'amour ensemble, tu ne crois pas que le vouvoiement est un peu dépassé désormais ?

\- D'accord.

\- Tu veux que je te raconte ?

\- Oui. J'aimerais aussi me souvenir de la raison de ma grossesse, Red.

\- Pas Red. Raymond. Ou Ray.

\- Tu racontes ou je me recouche ?

Il prit place près d'elle sur le lit et lui raconta tout ce dont il se souvenait. Au fur et à mesure de son récit, elle revoyait à son tour des images troublantes. Ils se rapprochaient lentement l'un de l'autre comme si le récit de Red rendait la mémoire à leurs corps aussi. Elle se revoyait l'embrassant à pleine bouche et revoyait même sa tête entre ses cuisses. Et ce qu'elle lui avait fait. Elle rougissait parfois mais était absorbée par les sensations qu'il réveillait en elle en parlant de ses doigts en elle, de ce qu'il avait ressenti quand elle avait crié son nom, du bonheur absolu qu'il avait eu quand elle l'avait pris dans sa bouche ou quand il était entré en elle pour la première fois. Il ne lui épargna aucun détail. Quand il en eut fini, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et sourit.

\- Et maintenant, Ray, on fait quoi ?

\- Que veux-tu faire, toi ?

Elle se redressa un peu et déposa un léger baiser sur sa bouche.

\- Nous construire de vrais souvenirs, sans avoir bu, en étant parfaitement lucides de ce que nous faisons, nous aimer comme il se doit parce que…

Elle marqua une pause, cherchant la meilleure manière de lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait.

\- Parce que…nous le méritons. Je ne veux personne d'autre dans ma vie que toi, Raymond Reddington. J'ai besoin de toi, mentalement et physiquement. C'est pour ça que je suis heureuse d'avoir cet enfant avec toi et avec toi seulement. Je l'ai gardé parce que je ne savais pas si tu accepterais et je me disais qu'il serait à tout jamais un peu de toi en moi. Je t'aime. Même si je n'aime pas la simplicité de ces mots. Ce que je ressens pour toi va bien au-delà de ces mots. Je suis amoureuse de toi, de l'homme que tu es, de celui que tu fus et de celui que tu voudrais devenir. Je t'aime pour des millions de raisons différentes, complexes parfois mais je n'ai jamais connu un homme capable de me faire ressentir tout ça en même temps.

Il l'embrassa à son tour, tout aussi tendrement, ému par la tournure que prenaient les événements.

\- Je n'aurais jamais imaginé un tel scénario entre nous. Pas si vite. Je pensais que tu finirais peut-être par m'aimer avec le temps. J'y travaillais avec soin mais je voulais que tu m'aimes en dépit de moi.

\- Et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Je m'en suis rendue compte cette nuit-là sur le porte-container, avant que nous vidions les bouteilles, quand tu m'as dit que j'étais ton étoile polaire. Là j'ai su que c'était toi. C'est sans doute pour ça que nous avons fait l'amour. Je n'aurais pas pu me donner à toi sans t'aimer.

\- Tu n'as jamais fait l'amour sans amour ?

\- Si, mais pas avec toi. Toi, c'était trop important. C'est trop important.

\- En attendant, nous sommes doués, tous les deux ! Une seule nuit et hop, on fait un enfant !

\- Il faut croire que nous sommes compatibles.

Il l'entraîna à l'horizontale avec lui.

\- Je te propose que nous vérifiions de suite nos différentes compatibilités.

Elle rit et leurs bouches s'unirent de façon plus intime. Et là, avec tendresse, lentement, sans se presser, ils firent l'amour pour la première fois en toute connaissance de cause…et en étant sûrs et certains que cette fois, elle ne tomberait pas enceinte !

** FIN. **


End file.
